


A Little One

by Rinidaze00



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Children, F/F, Friendship, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinidaze00/pseuds/Rinidaze00
Summary: Bayonetta a mother? Heaven's no. Maybe...
Kudos: 3





	A Little One

**Author's Note:**

> So like this takes place way before Bayonetta 2 so like enjoy another shitty fanfic!

* * *

It's been three years since her battle with Jubileus and Balder. Three years since Bayonetta has gained her memories back. Three years where she can now relax without being prepared to be attacked by angles.

But….

She misses the little one. Her younger self.

Even though her memories of being the outcast were traumatic, she was able to maintain hope of a better future for herself.

Becoming a strong umbra witch like her mother.

She believed that. Of course she had too. In her early childhood, she had too. For her sake. For her mother's sake. Even though it was a hassle keeping her close and making sure she survived, she was cute and adorable.

And she still is years later. Now as the Umbra Witch nicknamed Bayonetta.

Now she spends most of her time blending into society. Mostly shopping. It's been boring. Waiting around for something exciting to happen is boring. It's not the same as before.

* * *

Bayonetta and Jeanne bought a house with each other after the events. It's nice to have someone living with you and Bayonetta would rather have a somebody that she knows than a stranger. Jeanne became a history professor so she's mostly busy with grading homework and rarely home. It's the weekend and she's done with paperwork so Bayonetta suggested they explore the city a little and go shopping. Jeanne agreed and they both left their home.

While shopping, her mind was drifting back in fourth. She couldn't get little Cereza out her mind. It was weird. All these thoughts are circling her head.

'Perhaps I miss being young? I mean don't get me wrong I still look young.'

Her daydreaming stopped when she heard Jeanne call her name.

"What's wrong Cereza?" She asked picking up a green leather coat. She shows it to Bayonetta for approval. She shakes her head no and Jeanne puts it back and looks at the other coats.

"Nothing really. Just thinking." Bayonetta responds while looking at rose gold rings and earrings.

"What about?"

"My younger self."

Jeanne looks up from the coat rack and stares at Bayonetta.

"Your younger self?"

"Yes. I have been thinking about it for a few weeks now. I can't figure out why. Not even just my memories. I've been thinking of my past self that Balder sent into this timeline."

Jeanne walks in front of her and asked, "Cereza, do you want a child?"

Bayonetta mind went blank as she stared at Jeanne. Bayonetta with children!?

Heavens no.

Never.

No.

Maybe?

Bayonetta wanted to answer but couldn't. All she could utter is that she's done shopping and wanted to leave.

* * *

Bayonetta unlocks the front door and enters the house. Bayonetta goes straight to her room and try to clear her mind. She needed isolation. Jeanne had to run an errand so she won't be back for another hour. Gives her time to think about Jeanne's question.

'Cereza, do you want a child?'

'Do I?' She thought.

She paced back and forth just imagining what it would be like to be a mother. The thoughts were, of course, filled with self doubt. She doesn't picture herself as a mother or giving birth to a child. It was scary honestly. Bayonetta is hardly scared but these thoughts were slowly haunting her. She felt out of place now.

She's now angry at Jeanne for even asking that horrendous question. Children will never be in the picture. Then again… She wouldn't mind. A little human in her arms seemed nice. She can see a life with one child. Maybe two but no more than that.

After pacing around her room for like twenty minutes, Bayonetta came to her conclusion. She does want at least one child. It's now or never I guess. Her thoughts were interrupted front door and knows it's Jeanne. She walks out of her room to tell Jeanne about her conclusion.

"Jeanne, I think I do want a child."

Jeanne, in shock, quickly turns her head to look at Bayonetta to confirm that she is serious about it. She is serious.

"Are you sure Cereza? It's a lot of responsibility. Are you up for that?"

She is up for it. Her mother raised her right even in her prison. She learned what she can from her mother before her passing. She believes she will be a good mother.

"Yes Jeanne. I believe I'm up for it. I'm ready for the responsibility. Not everything is perfect. I will love my child no matter what while making sure I'm a good mother."

Jeanne grabs her shoulders, "Then I believe in you too. I've always wanted to be a godmother." She says and winked at Bayonetta.

Bayonetta chuckles, "Thank you Jeanne."

They hug and talk more about preparing for a new flesh of life walking into this world.

* * *

One Years Later

Bayonetta is so happy. After 64 hours of pain from contractions and the baby taking its sweet ass time, she gave birth to a baby girl. She was a beautiful girl with her eyes.

The nurse opened her door to let everyone in. They were all entranced by the baby like they were under hypnosis. She is cute though so she can't blame them for falling in love at first sight.

She let Jeanne hold her for a while. She was ready to leave the hospital as soon as possible. She hates hospitals. She's been there for days and needed to be outside or at least in the comfort of her own home.

"So what is her name?"

"Her name is Rosa. My mothers name."

Everyone in the room awed. Jeanne put her down in her little bed next to the window so she can help Bayonetta pack her stuff.

They left the hospital a few hours later than usual. Kind of sucked but blessed her baby girl was healthy to be taken home. They got home and Bayonetta went to put her daughter into her crib. Her and Jeanne spent an hour putting it together and it was beautiful. She sat next to her and began singing to her.

Bayonetta is happy. Her baby is safe. She has faith in herself to be a good mother.

She now has a little one.

**Author's Note:**

> Love me but keep the hate comments to yourself hoes!


End file.
